Revenge of the Angel
by MaggyStar17
Summary: Sam and Dean were going after some demons but they misteriously disappear. And that's never a good sign. Raphael appears to revenge himself as he had promessed, but not from the Whinchesters. From their angel friend; his brother Castiel.


**Revenge Of The Angel**

Sam and Dean were looking for demons who were killing people in the town. They follow two demons to an abandoned warehouse. They approached carefully until they could hear the noise the demons were making. With all that noise they assumed that should be there 6 demons or more.

So they needed a plan. But when Dean was going to share his plan with Sam, they heard no more noise inside the warehouse.

"What the hell?" Said Dean confused.

They got in the warehouse which was empty.

"You know this is a trap, right?" Sam warned him.

"Oh, really? Not tell me genius." Dean replied ironically.

Suddenly all the few lights on, merged.

"This is not good" Sam commented.

And then they saw a black man that Dean thought already have seen him.

Sam shot him and was going to stab him with Ruby's knife, but Dean stopped him, knowing that that wouldn´t hurt the black man.

"I'll take a chance and say that you're an angel" Dean said.

"No. I´m more than that… Don´t you remember me, Dean?" The black man asked. "Let me refresh your memory… You trapped me in a holy fire circle and I've been there for months."

"Raphael."

"Raphael? The arc angel?" Sam asked.

"That's me." Raphael confirmed. "So it's true. You really came back."

"It seems so." Sam replied.

"It doesn't talk about other thing in Heaven. But what's up to me you'll go back to keep company to Lucifer and Michael."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Dean broke the silence caused by that threat. "If Sam's back, it's because someone wants him here. And if he's so powerful to take him out of hell… should be even easier to end up with you when he finds out what you did."

"Is that so…?" Raphael starts to walk to Dean. "In that case, I'm going to start with you."

Raphael kept walking, and Dean walked backward. Sam shot the arc angel again, trying to stop him. But Raphael pushed him against the wall. When he saw that Sam still move, trapped him to the wall.

"Let's start then…" Raphael said to Dean. " I already told you I have a lot of imagination, haven't I? Comparing Zachariah with me, he´s a princess of the fairy tales."

"Which one? Cinderella, Rapunzel or Snow White? I'm just saying… I'm not going to kiss him. But maybe you should."

Raphael pushed Dean against the wall grabbing him by the neck and started suffocate him.

They felt a soft wind.

"Let him go!"

Raphael turned. Dean and Sam tried to see who had show. It was Castiel.

"Castiel. I warned you to not leave me there."

"Let them go." Castiel said again.

Dean was trapped at the wall just like Sam.

"I don´t think so. But first things first, you're hard to find." Raphael started walking slowly to Castiel.

"You knew where to find me." Castiel replied, confused.

"But not alone." Raphael showed an evil smirk.

At that time, Sam realized what had just happened. "So we were the bait?"

"Pretty much, yes." Raphael turned around to reply and then turned back to his young rebel brother. "I know your weakness. It´s them! And you rebelled for this? For them? Angels don't have feelings, don't have connections, don't have weakness. You used to be powerful, but not anymore. So, tell me, was it worthy to ally to them?"

Castiel was thoughtful for moments. "Was it worthy ally to Lucifer?"

"Not yet, but it will. Beside, like it or not, he´s our brother. And you should've taken his offer. You should've taken him Sam."

"No. I would never ally to Lucifer. I could have rebelled against Heaven, but I'm not like Lucifer"

"To bad, because now you're going to suffer the consequences of your actions"

"Are you going to kill me? Again?" Castiel asked nervously.

"No. Not that I don't want to, but I think it wouldn't work. You're going to go back to Heaven. More properly to prison. You're going to pay for your disobedience."

Castiel that was staring at Raphael, then look at Sam and then Dean. They looked at their friend. They could swore that the angel; formerly soulless, heartless, whose feeling were locked and were unseen; were visible for the first time. Sam and Dean recognized…that look. Castiel was afraid.

Dean wondered if the place the angels were talking about was really that bad. Anna had already described him that place, and he thought that all angels should be afraid of it. But how it was like? Was it like Hell?

Then Dean noticed that the angel was still staring at him in a way that made him uncomfortable; like he was reading him.

"No. It's worst." Castiel said to Dean.

Dean was going to protest for Castiel reading his mind, but then Raphael spoke.

"You're right. A lot worst. I would say a two or three times worst."

"So why are you doing this? As Lucifer is stuck, you revenge him?" Sam asked the arc angel.

"No. I'm not revenging Lucifer. The revenge is mine, for me and no one else." Raphael turned to Castiel "Because of you I can't go back at Heaven"

"You just had what you deserved."

"Yeah, and you're going to have what you deserve too."

"You can't win." Castiel tried to convince his brother, or perhaps to convince himself.

"When you managed to escape to Lucifer, when he found out that you had killed his daughter…he made that all who were loyal to him, would find you. So even if I don't win, which is unlikely, someone will. Demons and fallen angels are looking for you, to catch you. You are officially cursed for all eternity."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. They seemed to be thinking in the same thing: Castiel was cursed just like them. Because of them.

Those thoughts made them feel awful. More a friend that would sacrifice himself for them. He wasn't going to die for them, but it was better. Instead, he was going to spend the eternity in a place even worse than Hell.

Castiel looked back at them feeling what they were feeling, and then turned back at his brother.

"I spent last year running away. I'm used to it. So don't worry, I'll live with that."

Although he was turned to Raphael, that message was for the Winchesters. Castiel was trying to comfort them. They appreciate it. But were still feeling bad. But one thing they were sure of: Cas couldn't lie to them. Not to them, not to anybody.

"I was just lucky to find you first. We can go peacefully… or we can start a fight. But either way, you're going to end up in same place. So, how is it gonna be?"

"Fine. Just let them go. After all you don't need them." Castiel agreed.

"I don't know... They still can be useful"

"Or you free them or I won't go" Castiel tried to make a deal.

"You're not in position to make demands. Don't make me kill them."

"No one make us do anything"

Raphael started to walk to Castiel and slowly started to appear the sword that Castiel was going to use to defend himself.

"That's enough. Enough of plays."

Castiel attacked Raphael with his sword. But he moved. And with that started the duel of the angels.

Sam and Dean tried to get themselves free to help Castiel but without success. Still, they didn't give up, especially when Raphael managed to strike Cas in the chest. Castiel was bleeding, not only in cut but also in the eyebrow and from his mouth.

Raphael pushed him with all strength he had against the wall.

"Cas!" Sam and Dean cried out at the same time.

With the impact Castiel dropped his sword. He got up and showed the crater on the wall.

Raphael started walking to Castiel again, and when he was going to attack him, Castiel disappeared. Then he reappeared near to the Winchesters. Raphael turned and Castiel grab Sam's shotgun from the floor and shoot to a heavy metal structure that fell on top of Raphael. And then Sam and Dean were free.

"Are you alright?" Cas asked his friends.

"Yeah, great." Responded Dean. Cas looked at Sam, who nodded.

"You should get out of here." Castiel advised them.

"What? No way. We won't go anywhere." Dean refused to leave.

"I mean it, Dean. Go. There's nothing you can do."

"Sorry, but I agree with Dean. We stay. Besides, there were demons in here. They can come back." Sam said.

"No. You go. Or I'll send you." Castiel said with conviction in a slight threatening tone.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. Sam had a look that seemed to ask 'What do we do?'.

"Fine. We go. But if something happen to you, it's not my responsibility." Dean said not knowing what emotion show. So he hid it behind a joke. But in fact he was worried about his friend.

"Be careful, alright?" Sam said, who also feared by the angel's life.

Castiel nodded while they stepped back towards the door behind them.

When they were almost there, Sam asked. "Are we really leaving?"

"You think?" Dean replied, ironically.

"So what's the plan?"

Dean put his hand on a door handle and pulled. But the door didn't move. "I don't know. But this wasn't definitely on the plan."

They turned back and saw Castiel catching his sword. Then they heard a noise and they saw the big heavy pieces of metal moving.

Castiel got himself ready for a new battle. But the metal pieces which covered Raphael, fell. The archangel was gone. However, Castiel still felt his presence, which meant he wasn't far.

Dean and Sam grabbed all guns they had. Of course they knew it wouldn't hurt the archangel but they could temporarily distract him.

"I guess he doesn't like 'heavy metal'." Dean joked.

Castiel stared at Dean with a confused look. Some times Castiel didn't understand Dean. But he wasn't going to ask for an explanation, which Dean wouldn't give. After all, he knew Dean at almost two years. But he still wasn't used to Dean's jokes. And he didn't see the utility of it.

Castiel hoped Raphael didn't come back because he knew he couldn't defeat him. Even with his powers he wasn't so powerful against an archangel's sword. That wound had weakened him., like it had taken his powers from him. The cut burned and he was vulnerable. Casteil knew Raphael should be hurt too, but unfortunately the wounds would be only in the vessel, keeping his grace intact.

Raphael showed right in front of the angel, bleeding. Castiel didn't think twice and stroke him down. He stabbed the sword to his heart, but suddenly Raphael appeared behind him, pushed him against the wall and grabbed him, trying to immobilize him.

Who Castiel had stabbed wasn't really Raphael. It was just an illusion that he had created.

Sam started walking toward the angels carefully, silently, trying to catch Castiel's sword. Unfortunately, Raphael realized that. He turned around and gave them a shoot with his hand, breaking their legs.

Raphael turned back to the angel and grabbed his jaw.

"It's time you to go." Raphael said and then started saying something in Enochian which the Winchester didn't understand. They just saw a shining light came out through Castiel's eyes and mouth.

Sam remembered that Raphael was probably doing him the same thing Azazel had tried to do. The only difference was that Azazel had tried to send him to Heaven while Raphael was trying to send to prison.

Sam, just like Dean, felt useless in that battle. They wanted to help Castiel but they couldn't move.

Castiel was afraid. Not of what could possibly happen to him, but what his brother would do with Sam and Dean after send him back to Heaven.

Castiel couldn't move. First because Raphael had immobilized him; second because he was getting out of his vessel. As Raphael was saying the Enochian spell, Castiel was losing control of his vessel. He was getting closer at any second of prison where he would stay for a long time or even the eternity.

With Castiel immobilized and the Winchester brothers in pain, there was no one who would stop Raphael.

When Raphael was almost finishing the spell he was strongly grabbed and pushed away from Castiel. The archangel was stabbed with an angel's sword. Half sword was in Raphael's body. Not enough to kill him.

"No one hurts my brother."

"Gabriel" Raphael recognized him.

"Hello… and …Goodbye, Raph" Gabriel said while he put the rest of his sword in Raphael. Gabriel toke off the sword while Raphael fall on the floor. Then appeared a blinding light and Sam and Dean closed their eyes to protecting them against the angelical light that spread for all dark warehouse.

Gabriel was staring to Raphael who had just died. The light accentuates his honey-colored eyes. Just like Gabriel, Castiel was looking to his brother light with his already shining eyes blue sapphire. It also lightened his blood coming out from the injuries making it look glassy, not only the blood in Jimmy's body but also the drops of blood in the floor that joined to form a puddle.

When the shining light vanished Sam and Dean finally managed to open their eyes. They saw the angel's black wings marked on the floor and walls surrounding his body.

The archangel looked at Castiel, confirming he was alright. Castiel was already staring at him, he nodded and gave him a small shy smile through all that pain, letting his brother know he was fine or at least alive.

Castiel rose, still with some difficulty despite his wounds were healing. In the meanwhile a thousand questions passed through his mind and he got a little lost in the middle of them.

"How…" Castiel started, wanting to know how Gabriel was alive but then the answer appeared in his mind. But that didn't explain what his brother was doing there. And that opened space for another question. "Why?"

"Nothing special… I just wanted to teach them a lesson… and prove my point of view." Gabriel answered vaguely.

"That doesn't answer to my question." Castiel stared at his brother with a suspicious look. He wanted to know the real reason for Gabriel had saved him.

"I was just proving them I'm not a soulless SOB" Gabriel finally answered and then looked at the floor.

"And also proving you I still care. I ran away, I was afraid to face Lucifer.." And Gabriel smiled a little "… and I guess I had reasons to be."

"But now God gave me another chance and I'm not gonna waste it with some tricks and candies. Now, no matter what, I'm with you." At that time Gabriel finally gained courage to look at his brother who was still staring at him in the same way. So Gabriel felt necessity to say something more.

"No matter what… like it or not… I'll stand by your side. We've been through much together and I feel like I owe you something. After all you're my lil bro. It's suppose I protect you… And that includes healing you." With that Gabriel touched the shoulder of his brother and suddenly all wounds healed.

Castiel smiled to his brother, grateful not only for saving him but also for returning.

When Castiel was going to verbalize his gratitude, Dean broke the silence.

"Hey, you girls already finished your chick flick moment? In case you hadn't notice, we STILL have broken legs." Dean said angrily, calling attention of the angels.

Gabriel and Castiel turned to them, still on the floor. Gabriel started to walk in Dean's direction with an expression of who hadn't liked that comment and was going to do something about that. Castiel followed him to see what he would do.

"I don't know, I kinda like seeing you like that." Gabriel said aggressively when he came near to Dean.

"Gabriel" Castiel called, grabbing his arm. Castiel was with a put-them-back-together look.

"Fine. Whatever… You're the boss." Gabriel snapped his fingers.

In that second Dean and Sam felt no more pain and finally moved their legs and then they stood up.

"For the record, when I said no one touch my brother I mean it. No one. Not even you." Gabriel warned.

Castiel felt his brother still was annoyed and angry, so…

"Thank you!" Castiel thanked him finally for everything Gabriel was doing. "But I think I still stand with them."

"I can see that. I've heard about your fight… Cas Vs Dean. That should be an awesome show. What I would given to see it…" Gabriel said pleased.

"That was not funny" Said Dean.

"Maybe because you lost…" Gabriel suggested showing his point.

"No. Dean's right. It was not funny." Castiel agreed to end with conversation because if it continued it wouldn't end well.

Against Castiel's hopes, Gabriel continued.

"Yeah. And you and me… we know why. We know the real reason why you hit on Dean, don't we?"

Sam and Dean were totally lost.

"What's your point?"

"I know what you did… and that wasn't your fault. Orders are orders." Gabriel explained.

Castiel didn't know how he felt; there were so many emotions… too many for a being who shouldn't feel anything. For instants that was all Castiel wanted to hear a long time ago. That was all he needed; needed someone who didn't questioned his actions, even if they were wrong. But Castiel still couldn't avoid to blame himself. "Maybe. But I couldn't let that happen again."

Sam and Dean looked at each other completely lost. None of them knew what angels were talking about.

"What the hell are you talking?" Sam asked, annoyed.

The angels looked at him. Castiel turned to his brother and again to Sam.

"It was me." Castiel said "I freed you. I release you from the Panic Room. I let you go after Lilith, kill her and… well you know the rest." Castiel told with gilt in his eyes.

Then he looked at Dean.

"I couldn't let that happen again. I wouldn't be your out ticket and let you fulfill your destiny."

Sam and Dean were shocked with the news and didn't know what to say. But what is done is done, and there's no way back. They knew that better than anyone.

"And for that, I'm sorry" Castiel conclude.

For moments there was a disturbing silence.

"Damn, you bet you became human." Dean said with a small smile in his lips.

Castiel returned him a smile.

"That ok, Cas. The important is that Lucifer is back in cage." Sam concluded, trying comfort the angel.

Castiel nodded.

"So how did you come back?" Dean asked, changing the subject. "And don't come with the 'I'm the Trickster' crap."

"I didn't CAME back. I was brought back."

"Who?"

"The same who brought Sam and Cas back."

"God?!" Sam asked. In fact, it wasn't really a question.

"Yep! He's the only one who can make something like this"

"He came back to Heaven?" Dean asked.

"No. He's still on Earth." Castiel answered.

"So what now? What you're gonna do?"

"Well, Lucifer released many creatures. So now, we're gonna put them were they were and prevent they come to Earth." Castiel told them.

"Oh, but don't worry. We left some for you." Gabriel added.

"Of course. As usual." Dean commented.

"Good luck with that" Sam added.

"You too." Castiel replied.

"See you some day…" Continued Castiel.

"…without tricks" Finished Gabriel.

The angel disappeared before the Winchesters could say anything. But they had already said everything.

"At least he learned to say goodbye."


End file.
